When You're Gone, Neji
by Hyuchiha Ruki
Summary: Her sobs grew louder. It echoed through the empty house. “Neji…” she muttered, sniffing, “I miss you so much… It’s only been a week… And I already miss you…” NejiTen. R
1. The First Letter

This is gonna be a NejiTen fan fic. It's about how Neji and Tenten exchange letters while Neji's away from Konoha. I hope it's worth a review!

**Disclaimer: Neji and Tenten would end up together if I owned Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten stretched her arms as she yawned. She sat up and looked at the clock. 5:02 a.m. She woke up way too early.

Today was going to be different, definitely.

Tenten looked at the empty portion of the king-size bed. It's been like that since he left. Usually, she'd shake him awake until he finally got up and kissed her good morning.

But not today… and not in a while.

Getting off her bed, Tenten sighed. 'You just had to leave, Neji…' she thought to herself, 'You just had to leave…'

She headed for the bathroom, fixed her buns and put her clothes on. She glanced at herself in the mirror and examined her features: her eyes were still a little red from crying last night.

Gloomily, Tenten went down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. If it was an ordinary day, she'd reach for the pan and cook bacon and eggs for her husband but since he wasn't even in the village, she just sat there and buried her face in her hands.

'Why'd you have to go, Neji? You left me alone…'

She recalled the moment that took him away from her:

"_Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Tenten, I presume?" the Anbu asked at the door._

_Neji nodded as he held the door ajar. Tenten stood beside him, eager to know the Anbu's news._

_Neji and Tenten got married only three months ago and moved into the Hyuga Manor. It was just an ordinary Wednesday morning until the Anbu appeared at their door._

"_I… have some terrible news," the Anbu said, looking down._

_Neji's brow furrowed while Tenten's eyes widened, "What is it?" Neji firmly asked, demanding that the Anbu speak up._

"_A conflict between the Main Branch Hyugas and a neighboring village's clan rose." The Anbu read from a scroll, "They are asking for your presence, Neji-sama." (A/C: I don't know what they use in place of 'Mr.' if it's 'sama' or 'kun' or whatever…)_

_Neji flinched, "I'm not a Main Branch member…"_

_Tenten could feel Neji's blood boiling. She patted his arm and waited for him to relax._

_The Anbu nodded and said, "That is quite understood," he went on, "But your presence is requested by Lady Hinata herself. She says that you will help fix the conflict…"_

"_No…" Neji refused, "I'm not going to leave the village."_

_The Anbu rolled the scroll and protested, "But it's an important matter. War might break between the two villages."_

_The Hyugas exchanged glances. Tenten firmed her grip on Neji's arm and shook her head, almost pleading him not to go._

"_Tenten," he whispered, "If I don't go, things might get worst. I don't want anyone hurt… especially you."_

_Neji faced the Anbu and finally said, "I'll go."_

Her sobs grew louder. It echoed through the empty house. "Neji…" she muttered, sniffing, "I miss you so much… It's only been a week… And I already miss you…"

She hiccupped and choked on her tears. She lifted her head and wiped away the tears. She stood up and made herself a cup of coffee. When the drink met her lips, she drew away and placed the cup on the table. It just wasn't the same without him.

Bringing the full cup of coffee with her, Tenten wearily walked to the living room and sat herself down on the couch. She took the remote and clicked the television on.

Suddenly, she saw Neji's face flash across the screen.

'Neji?!'

It was the News channel and there was a broadcast on the Hyuga clan's conflict, the very same conflict Neji was involved in.

"Last night, Hyuga heirs Hinata and Neji negotiated with the opposing clan of their conflict and ended in vain. The fight has involved even those who weren't Main Branch members, especially Neji Hyuga. A death threat has been declared on Hinata and Neji by the opposing clan. This has not been proven to be true or if…"

Tenten didn't want to hear more. Now, there was a death threat on Neji. What if that death threat was eventually carried out? She'll never see Neji again!

She slammed her hand onto a cushion and broke down again. She wanted Neji home now. She wanted to hold him close again and never let him go. If she could, she'd go to the village of the conflict and just take him home.

'Neji…' Tenten thought, crying, 'I want you back now…'

Tenten heard the mailbox creak open and then slammed shut. She knew the mail has arrived.

Leaving the cup of coffee on the floor, Tenten went out of the house and inspected the mailbox. There was only one letter inside. It was a white envelope and in the middle was written:

'Hyuga Tenten'

Curious, Tenten tore it open and unfolded a letter. The penmanship was legible even if the writer was obviously in a rush. Not knowing who it was from, Tenten read it:

_Tenten,_

_It's been a week since I left to help the conflict cease. Obviously, our efforts are almost useless. Everyday, Hinata and I have to face insults and threats, accusations and confrontations. All those words shot at me are all bearable._

_What's unbearable is being away from you._

_We're so far apart, Tenten, having you back there in Konoha and being here in the Land of the Mists. I can't sleep at night, thinking if you're alright there. How are you doing, by the way? I'm not doing well. You know why? It's because I miss you._

_I miss your tender wake up call and I miss your presence beside me during those cold nights in my room. I hardly have breakfast anymore. I can't think straight. If you watch the news, you'd always find me there, frowning and sometimes, fuming mad._

_But, don't worry so much about me. I'll be okay, trust me. Think of yourself right now. You have to be strong, Tenten. Actually, you're already strong. I should know… I married you because of that._

_I hope you're not crying yourself to sleep, but I admit that I do. I regret going here. But it's for the better. I'll be home soon, you'll see._

_Take care, Tenten. I love you._

_Love,_

_Neji_

Tenten folded the letter back and smiled. She was glad Neji wrote to her. She was getting so worried. Hugging the letter, Tenten walked back into the Hyuga Manor, tears in her eyes.

But, this time, they were tears of joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Thanks for reading this. Next chapter has Tenten's point of view and Tenten's letter. Will update soon!**


	2. To My Not So Little Bonbon

Okay, here's chapter two. If the chapter one was simply yuck, maybe this'll be a better one.

**Disclaimer: Shikamaru and Ino will get together if I own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neji ripped a page off the calendar. He crumpled it and threw it over his shoulder.

"A month!" Neji exclaimed, "It's been a month already, Hinata! What are we easting are time for? It's hopeless!"

Hinata twitched a little on her seat and stammered, "Be patient, Cousin Neji. I scheduled another appointment with the clan head and…"

"Another appointment?" Neji almost yelled, "Hinata, every time we arrive for a negotiation with them, they either won't show up or attempt to kill us… again!"

Hinata tugged her hair timidly, "I know, I know," she mumbled, "But, we have to make this work out, Neji. The village's fate is in our hands. We shouldn't let them down."

Neji sighed. He looked out the window, staring at the round, pale moon. "Isn't your Hokage husband going to arrive?" Neji asked.

Hinata shook her head, "Neji," she said, "Can you keep in my mind that this isn't the only crisis happening now?"

Clenching his fists, Neji growled, "Yeah, but this is one of those important matters that he should prioritize. What kind of Hokage is he?"

Irritated at the insult meant for the Hokage, Hinata stood from her seat, "Naruto is a great Hokage, Neji! Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

Speaking no more, Neji threw his head back a little in acknowledgement. "Anyway," Hinata continued, "Prepare yourself for tomorrow. And be alert. The death threat's on us and we can't rely on our guards alone."

Neji raised his brows in silent reply. Hinata was finally getting a backbone, fortunately, but she was getting so… leading. He noticed that he was getting humble after he married Tenten. He became more sensitive of other's feelings.

Leaving the room, Neji walked along the hallway. He kept his gaze on the wooden floor as he passed the many rooms until he reached his own room.

He pushed the door open, making it slam against the wall. He clicked the light on and was surprised when he found something on his desk.

A letter.

'I hope it's from Tenten…' was Neji's first thought.

He picked it up and read the writing on the envelope. 'It's Tenten, alright.' He could tell Tenten's penmanship anywhere.

He ripped open the envelope and eagerly read her letter:

_My Not-So-Little Bonbon Neji,_

_How are things over there? I'm, as always, fine but I still can't sleep that well without you._

_The house is always so quiet without you coming home from missions at 5 p.m., announcing, "Tenten! I'm home!"_

_Every morning, I turn the television on and the first thing I watch is the news, which I never did before. You know how I hate political things. I'm always waiting for the part where they narrate anything about the conflict._

_Anyway, I've been wanting to tell you to look after yourself. I heard of the death threat and when they broadcasted it, I couldn't stop crying. Neji, please, please be careful. I don't want you to get killed or even get hurt. Promise me that you'll be home in one piece, okay?_

_Gosh, you don't know how hard it is back here. Someone broke in the other day and stole nothing but a drumstick. Odd but it doesn't really matter. _

_Neji, can you come home now? Haha. I know you can't so do me a favor and finish that argument or whatever that is quickly. The sooner you get home, the better. I'm still missing you, especially your 'Good Night' and 'Good Morning' kisses. _

_I cry sometimes, still. I'm sorry I can't stop doing that. I can't help it. It just pains me that maybe you'll never come back. _

_Oh, Gosh…_

_Remember the first time I had to sleep in the Hyuga Manor? I said I needed time on my own or something stupid like that. I spent the night on the couch and the next morning, I had huge eye bags coz it turns out that I couldn't sleep without you? Well, I now have all the time I have on my own… and I don't want it._

_I used to start the day with a cup of coffee and breakfast with you but now, I start the day with a couple of tears and a few words…_

'_I miss you, Neji…'_

_Nothing's been the same ever since you left. And I can't get over it, Neji… I can't. So, please… do yourself and me a favor and finish your business there so you can run back into my arms._

_I love you, Neji. I miss you._

_Loving you,_

_Tenten_

_P.S. The Bonbon thing at the start of the letter was just a pun. I hoped it made you smile._

He reread the letter over and over then sighed deeply.

"Yeah…" he said to himself, "I gotta get this done quick. So I can get back home…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**I'm groggy so I wanted to finish the chapter fast. Reviews please.**


	3. I'll be Home Soon

Chapter Three. This is Neji's point of view, writing his reply to Tenten. There's going to be an unexpected event here so keep reading.

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. Neji is. Joking!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been a couple of days since Tenten's letter arrived. So far, the negotiation's making progress and maybe eventually, the conflict will turn out well.

The night was unusually quiet and dull. If he was back at his house with Tenten, they'd be seated side by side by their window, stargazing.

It was one of the things she loved to do. At first, he thought it was childish and juvenile to do so. On his first few nights with Tenten, he'd find her gazing out the window. Then, soon enough, he suddenly joined her. From then on, it was a habit they shared.

Neji held Tenten's recent letter and thought, 'I'll write back now. I might not get a chance in a while since Hinata and I are so busy.'

He grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write down what he wanted to tell his wife:

_Tenten,_

_I hope you're doing okay there. So far, I'm alright, too. _

_I have some good news. It's going to make both of us feel better:_

_Soon, I'll be home._

_Isn't it great? For the past few days, Hinata and I have been going around, talking and debating with different people and managing to dodge some assassination attempts. And all that will soon pay off. _

_Imagine, in maybe three months, I'll be back with you in Konoha. I can't wait for this to end._

_Tenten, we'll be together again!_

_I've got a random question for you: When I'm not there, do you look out the window to stargaze?_

_I hope you do. I haven't done so in quite a while but I try to do so before going to sleep. You know why? It makes me have this feeling that I'm not so alone. It makes me feel as if you're also here with me._

_I may not be with you physically but if you listen to your heart, you'll discover that I've always been with you and that's not about to change._

_You said that you miss me a lot. Well, I miss you, too, Honey. You know that._

_But keep in mind that we're not that distant. We're still under the same big sky. We're probably even wishing on the same wishing star._

_Haha. Am I beginning to sound dramatic? I apologize. I just wish I could hold you close right now. There's no one here to tell me that I'm special, that I matter. You're the only one who did so. Man, I want to be back there now._

_I have a meeting with the clan head tomorrow morning so pray that this'll work out. _

_Kisses for you, My Darling Tenten._

_I'll see you soon. I love you._

_Loving you,_

_Neji_

At the last word, Neji read through his letter and smiled. He was satisfied.

He folded it neatly and placed it into an envelope. Sealing it securely, he pocketed it and walked out of his quarters.

Neji proceeded out of the house's front door and went to look for a messenger who'll send the letter for him.

But, when Neji _did _find a messenger, he gaped at the messenger with horror.

Before him was one of the Hyuga messengers, wounded and bloodied.

As he stood there, he felt a strong hand grasp his wrists and quickly bounded it.

"Who are you?" Neji yelled out loud.

A kunai was placed before his neck, ready to be slit down his throat.

The intruder cackled behind Neji, "Hyuga Neji?"

With that, Neji shivered at the deep yet unfamiliar voice. He could feel the kunai's cold blade touching his neck's skin. His sweat fell down his cheeks.

"Wh…" Neji tried to speak, "What do you want…?"

The ninja didn't reply immediately but when he did, Neji heard each word:

"I want you **dead**."

A shine flashed across the shadow of the night. There was a sound, piercing and quick, of a slash from a kunai, followed by a shriek of pain then, a thud. Blood splattered across the ground below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Keep tuned so you can read the next chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks!**


	4. Room 312 at the Leaf Hospital

Probably the final chapter of this story but if I do get something to add, I'll put it in, don't worry. Thanks to the people who left me reviews and to those who have this in their Story Favorites/Alerts. It's so touching, seriously.

**Disclaim: I am proudly announcing that Naruto is not mine but this story **_**is **_**mine!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Get out of my way! Move it! Excuse me!"

Tenten was frantically running through the Leaf Hospital after the Hokage called for her to tell her the news.

Her eyes were red and teary from the crying she'd stifle. She bit her lip hard to keep any bawling from happening. And she was praying even harder so that by the time she arrives, Neji would still be alive.

Tenten recalled each word from the Hokage, Naruto, as she ran like her life depended on it:

"_What do you mean he's home __**unfortunately**__? How is his homecoming an unfortunate event?" Tenten screamed._

_The Hokage bowed his head and muttered, "I'm afraid that Neji's death threat was carried out…"_

_Her whole world turned black, "No…" she whispered, "…He's… He's dead?!"_

_Lord Hokage Naruto shook his head and explained, "An assassin was sent to kill him three nights ago. There was bloodshed from both Neji and the assassin but only the assassin died."_

"_How did this happen?" Tenten demanded that someone answer her._

_The Hokage sat back and replied, "I'm not quite sure. Details of the attack aren't present in the report since there are no witnesses. Neji's state is slightly critical, they say…"_

"_Slightly?" Tenten emphasized each syllable, "According to the report I read, he has slices on his arms, a deep cut near his throat and deadly poison running in his veins. Is that just slightly critical?"_

"_Calm down, Tenten," the Hokage said, "The medical ninjas are doing all they can! They can't promise any good results, though…"_

_Furious, Tenten ran out of the office, rushing to the Leaf Hospital._

'He has to be alright!' she thought continuously.

Her feet were numb from the tiring run across the village and it seemed like it took her years to reach the place.

Once she reached the third floor, she approached a medical ninja and asked, "Where is Hyuga Neji confined?"

The medical ninja pointed to the last room at the end of the hall and added,

"He's at Room 312 under the care of Uchiha Sakura (A/C: I'm sorry, I just can't help it. I'm a SasuSaku fan. Apologies to those who aren't)."

Hastily, Tenten nodded in thanks and began running towards the direction of Room 312.

When she finally got there, she pushed the door open without even bothering to turn the knob and yelled, "Neji!"

One of the door's hinges flew off (something that will come out of the Hospital Bill), landing onto the lap of the patient on the cot with a light tap.

Sakura, who was writing observations on the patient gave her an amused look as she said, "Don't worry, Tenten. Neji's going to be fine."

With that, Tenten turned to the man who was seated upright on the cot, "Neji?" she managed to say.

Neji, the patient, smiled back at her and greeted, "Tenten!"

Her tears rolled down her flushed cheeks, "You're back!" she cried. At that, she flung her arms around him and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Hey, easy, Tenten…" Neji comforted her by hugging her back, "You heard Sakura; I'm going to be alright."

Hiccupping and sniffling, Tenten just nodded like a child as she kept on holding on to Neji.

Sakura decided to say something regarding Neji's condition while the moment was going on, "Well," she muttered, clearing her throat, "It seems that his bruises and blisters weren't that serious. We already took care of the slash near his neck and it'll be completely healed in maybe less than a week. Lady Hinata, being a medical ninja herself, did her part on expelling some of the poison in his blood so rest assured, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, Neji can be released from the hospital in a matter of weeks."

With the final word, Tenten's happiness was flowing out. She turned to Neji and said, "I'm so glad you're home and soon, you'll be okay."

Neji nodded and replied, "I'm just glad that we're back together."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Quite some time after all that…

"You'll be home before 5?" Tenten expectantly asked.

Chuckling, Neji answered, "It's just a mission, Tenten. I won't take long."

Tenten teasingly pinched his cheek saying, "You'd better. I don't want to be alone in the house again. I had enough of that when you went to the Land of Mists."

Neji raised his brows and just waved good-bye, "Don't worry, Tenten. I'll be home by 4, promise!"

Tenten waved back and called out, "No! I want you home by 3!"

Rolling his eyes jokingly, Neji said, "Tenten! Four!"

Tenten shook her head, "Be home by 3 this afternoon! Remember to bring home cookies for me, by the way!"

His eyes grew, "Cookies?" he said, baffled.

"Yeah," Tenten's eyes twinkled as a smile crept across her face, "I'm craving, remember, Honey?"

"Oh, yeah…" Neji trailed off.

Tenten again demanded, "Home by 3?"

"Gotcha!" Neji finally admitted defeat.

'Man…' Neji thought in his head, 'I'm gonna be a father…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you go. I'm accepting any requests to act as a sequel's main storyline so submit a review for any requests. Thanks!**


	5. ATTENTION! ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey. This isn't a chapter, so sorry if you were expecting something. Just an announcement for those interested.

**Ahem, due to public demand, there will be a SEQUEL to 'When you're Gone, Neji'.**

**The title could be 'When you're Gone, Tenten' if that's alright. It goes with the story's flow, that's all.''**

**Any suggestions for better titles can be left through a review in this story or PM me.**

**If ever your title is chosen, I'll give you credit so don't worry about that.**

**Anyway, spoiler summary:**

**Summary: "Tenten, think about what you're about to do!" Neji exclaimed. Tenten looked back and just whispered a goodbye, "I'm sorry, Neji. I know this'll hurt for the both of us, but it's for the better."**

**Also, I'm accepting suggestions for their child's/children's names and gender.**

**Please submit one through a review or PM me. Put the name and gender. **

**Thanks for your cooperation and thank you to those who read this story.**

**Appreciating your support,**

**HyUcHiHa RuKi**

**P.S. RuKi is my last name. :P**


End file.
